USS Lionheart (NCC-74208)
The USS Lionheart was the fourth ship of the Defiant class and was launched from the New London Fleet Yards on March 24th of 2371 under the command of Captain Gedna Tachion. (Star Trek: Lionhearted: "New Orders") Technical Specifications By 2373 Roger Deict has modified an escape pod on deck three with a shuttlecraft's warp engine, allowing it to travel at warp three point eight for nineteen minutes. However, he had to remove most of the pod's personal space, limiting it to a three-person capacity. Service History 2371 During her shakedown cruise, the crew uncovered evidence of a Tal Shiar spy network operating from a moon of Balin IV. ("Shakedown Cruise") During the vessel's second shakedown cruise she was scheduled to run silent and avoid detection by the scoutcraft Talon while hiding in an asteroid field. Unfortunately, the Maquis attempted to hijack the vessel, resulting in the death of Michael Garrett and incarceration of Andrea Cazzarros. ("Party-Crashers") Seff O'Rourke and Nikolas Stone came aboard as replacements. ("Pall Bearers") After her launch from the New London Fleet Yards, the Lionheart was slated to be assigned to the First Fleet, along the Neutral Zone. However, her first mission was routine maintenance on the sensor buoys in the Tarrella System. ("Homecoming") While en route to Starbase 39-Sierra, the Lionheart rendezvoused with the USS Ticonderoga and took Fleet Admiral Edward Proudfoot Sr., Starfleet's top diplomat, also headed to the Starbase. Shortly thereafter they responded to a distress signal from an Orion freighter. ("Aiding & Abetting") As things continued to escalate along the Neutral Zone the colony of Haler IV decided Starfleet wasn't doing enough to protect them and began building its own small fleet. The Federation Council feared another Maquis situation and sent the Lionheart in to discuss disarmament. ("Minutemen") 2372 Kiva left the ship to assume command of the USS Starquest at Starbase 234, taking Evans, Meadows, and Corwin with him. At the same time, Graw Arkan returned home to Biios Prime to hibernate. Several new officers transferred aboard at the starbase, Lieutenant Junior Grade Tanyo Sortyn, Assistant Navigation Officer, David Mitchell, Assistant Chief Engineer, Tal Wegg, Counselor and Surgeon, as well as Operations Senior Chief Petty Officer Thomas Reighchopps, to replace the retiring Kolp as Command Senior Chief. As hostilities began with the Klingon Empire, the Lionheart was transferred to the Second Fleet. ("New Blood") 2373 Later that year the Lionheart was part of the Federation-Klingon Alliance's assault on the Toros III Shipyards, and carried a prototype manned warhead module. The warhead was piloted by O'Rourke with Picard manning its tri-cobalt magazine, both were lost during the battle. ("Declaration") 2374 The Lionheart ''was badly damaged during Operation Return, and along with many other vessels of the Sixth Fleet made orbit of Prophet's Landing. After weeks of repairs, Gedna Tachion assumed command again. ("Back In the Saddle") 2375 Under the command of O'Rourke, the heavy escort rescued a Starfleet Intelligence operative from Kora II, home of the Cardassian Central Command's military academy. ("Snatch") 2376 In the early aftermath of the Dominion War, O'Rourke was still in the ''Lionheart's center seat. Prior to 2385 she was suceeded by a Nova class medical cruiser. Auxillary Craft Yellowjacket Sarkhova Bumblebee Maverick Crew Members Gedna Tachion *Commanding Officer (2371 - 2373), (2374) Kiva *Executive Officer (2371 -2372) *Science Officer (2371 -2372) Andrea Cazzarros *Second Officer (2371) *Operations Officer (2371) Roger Deict *Chief Engineer (2371 - 2373) Renee Boyce *Chief Medical Officer (2371 -2372) Susanne Flame *Chief Medical Officer (2372 -2374) Mala Corwin *Nursing Officer (2371 - 2372) Tal Wegg *Ship's Counselor (2372 - 2374) Thomas Capone *Assistant Medical Officer (2373 - 2374) *Chief Medical Officer (2374 -2376) Christoffer Williams *Chief Security Officer (2371 -2373) *Second Officer (2372 - 2373) Graw Arkan *Assistant Chief Security Officer (2371 - 2372) Meridian Janos *External Tactical Operations Officer (2371 - 2372) *Assistant Chief Security Officer (2372 - 2373) *Chief Security Officer (2373 - 2376) *Second Officer (2375 -2376) Sarah Roberts *Security Department Chief Leading Petty Officer (2371 - 2374) Jason Meadows *Assistant Chief Engineer (2371 - 2372) David Mitchell *Assistant Chief Engineer (2373 - 2373) *Chief Engineer (2373 - 2376) Kolp *Command Senior Chief Petty Officer (2371 - 2373) *Maintenance Officer (2371 - 2373) Michael Garrett *Navigation Officer (2371) Seff O'Rourke *Navigation Officer (2371 - 2373) *Second Officer (2373) *Executive Officer (2373) *Commanding Officer (2375 - 2376) Kara Evans *Assistant Navigation Officer (2371 - 2372) Tanyo Sortyn *Navigation Officer (2372 - 2373) *Navigation Officer (2373) T'rok Gensing *Navigation Officer (2373 - 2376) Nikolas Stone *Operations Officer (2371 - 2372) *Executive Officer (2372 - 2373) *Commanding Officer (2373 - 2374) Jobe *Assistant Operations Officer (2371 - 2373) *Operations Officer (2372 - 2375) *Second Officer (2373) *Executive Officer (2373 - 2375) Thomas Reighchopps *Operations Department Senior Chief Leading Petty Officer (2372 - 2376) *Command Senior Chief Petty Officer (2373 - 2376) Spencer Stone *Assistant Chief Science Officer (2371) *Chief Science Officer (2372 -2373) T'Para *Chief Science Officer (2373 - 2376) Category:2376 Category:Sixth Fleet Category:Escorts Category:Defiant class Category:2371 Category:101st Tactical Wing Category:First Fleet Category:Second Fleet Category:Dominion War Category:Battle of Cardassia Category:Operation Return Category:Lost Vessels Category:UMS Patriot Category:Maquis Category:Starfleet Category:New London Shipyards Category:NCC-70000s Category:Battle of Psellus Category:Naussican Humanitarian Mission